The voice of Hogwarts
by Antjex3
Summary: In the seventh year of our Golden Trio, The staff of Hogwarts decides to see what kind of talent is lurking in the castle with a singing contest. Our beloved Bookworm is entering to change everyone's idea of her and hopes that the guy she likes finally likes her too. Hermione/Neville. First try so hope you like it!
1. The announcement

_**First story guys so bear with me. I don't own HP, otherwise I wouldn't be such an insecure writer. I hope you like this. I got the idea from the fanfic 'Not what you think' from CherriLuvsMusic. Go check out her fanfic! It was amazing.**_

 _ **I hope you like it.**_

 _ **In this AU the war never happened. Voldemort stayed death and never returned. Sirius and Remus are both teachers at Hogwarts in the golden trio's last year.**_

* * *

Hogwarts was buzzing with anticipation for the special announcement of the headmistress. As always Hermione was reading one of the advanced tomes, not wasting time while they waited.

"Uhum" a soft tinging noise stopped the buzzing conversations and all the students turned to look at professor McGonagall, who just placed her crystal goblet back on the teacher's table. "Like all of you know there is something new this year. We as teachers think that we have very talented students and we want to give you all a chance to compeed in a singing contest."

Hermione looked up from her book and raised a slender eyebrow while watching the other students all started talking amongst themselves, a few proclaiming they were helpless with singing. Professor McGonagall smiled softly and asked for the attention once again. "There will be a 3 rounds and who wins the last round or the finale will be rewarded 75 house points and the privilege to visit Hogsmeade on a weekend of their choice. However if the student who wins is a fourth year or lower they will have a teacher escorting them. The sign up sheets will be in your dorm rooms after dinner. The ones that want to compeed but aren't comfortable with other people knowing will get the chance to come up with an alias but the staff will still know who signed up. We hope that you will all take this chance to show us and your fellow students what you're made off."

After she sat down once again, every student started to talk about it except Hermione. She knew that she wanted to show everyone that she was so much more than a bookworm (it was her last chance after all she was a seventh year) and maybe gain the interest of her crush, Neville Longbottom. They were really good friends but Hermione has always had a soft spot for him. From the first time she met him, a shy and clumsy boy who was looking for his toad. This crush only grew when she saw his trained body last year when they all came back to Hogwarts.

But she was sure that she was going to use an alias. She wanted to surprise everyone even her closest friends. "Hey 'Mione, why don't you enter?" Ginny asked. "I've heard you sing and I'm sure you could win this thing." Hermione smiled, she was grateful to have such a good friend as Ginny.

"Well Gin" Hermione whispered "I'm going to compeed but I want to keep it a secret for everyone else so I can surprise them but I would appreciate a little help especially on the clothes department."

Ginny smirked at Hermione "Oh hun, you know I'll make you the prettiest girl that enters that competition" The girls hugged each other and whispered a few details between themselves before a loud voice caused them to turn around.

"Oi Granger, I hope you're not competing I don't have my earplugs here." Draco Malfoy was smirking at her. His insults were not what they used to be and they girls just looked at him with raised eyebrows. Ginny replied "as long as you don't enter ferret boy, we will all be safe." Draco huffed and returned to his table.

"Now I'm even more determined to enter" Hermione whispered to Ginny. The latter smirked.

"What's your alias going to be?" "Well I was thinking off Christine or maybe Rose." "Why those two?" They slowly stood from the benches in the Great hall and made their way up to the common room. "Well Christine is the main character from my favourite opera and Rose was the name I always wanted to use if I got a baby girl." Hermione's cheeks were a bit flushed as Ginny 'awed' after her response.

"Well maybe it's better to stick with Christine? It keeps enough mystery to the whole persona. Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'll enter the contest when everybody is already up in their own dorms. And in the mean time we can discuss my first performance?" Ginny smiled and nodded. "You're going to knock them death 'Mione. Not even Harry or Ron will know it's you." "Well that's the idea." Ginny smirked at Hermione "But maybe another boy will notice you"

"Oh shush Ginny, he probably wouldn't notice" Her smile faltered a bit.

"Oh 'Mione I'm sorry, didn't want to make you feel bad. But you'll never know, maybe he has a secret crush on you too."

They stepped inside the common room and Hermione's eyes found Neville's in an instant. A smile formed on his lips and he waved at her. "Oh Ginny I hope so…"

Later that evening when everyone was asleep at last, Hermione entered the singing contest. Maybe now she will show everyone who thought she was boring. With a smile on her lips she made her way up the stairs to her dorm.


	2. Man! I feel like a woman

**I don't own HP or the songs I used in this. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Man! I feel like a woman

After a few short weeks the last day of the first round was finally there. The teachers didn't anticipate this kind of response from the students so they needed to grant every house their own evening. Gryffindor house was the last one, so Hermione was getting a little nervous.

Hermione was still practicing her singing and dancing routine while Ginny worked on her costume. She was going to perform a muggle song her mother was singing a lot over summer and now it was stuck in her brain. It was a funny song and for Ginny and Hermione it was a little inside joke. It made them think about Ron and his obliviousness to the femininity of Hermione. After these 3 years Hermione felt that she could laugh about that. Ron was happy with Lavender and Harry and Ginny were still going strong so Hermione hoped that she could finally be in the arms of her beloved.

"Hermione come here, I need to see how this fits you!"

"I'm coming Gin." Hermione put her brush away and walked into her head girl bedroom. "Here put it on" Ginny put a dress in her hands and slowly pushed Hermione into the bathroom.

Hermione put on the dress and turned around to look at her in her full length mirror. Ginny had made her a deep blue skater dress with cut outs around the neckline so there was a modest hint of cleavage. The top was very form fitted and showed of her small waist. The skirt flared out and ended a bit above her knees. "Wow Gin, you are amazing, why don't you do this more often, the clothes making I mean."

"Oh I do, I just don't have the chance to dress up that much but my closet at home is filled with these kind of dresses and shirts."

"I really feel like a woman in this." The girls giggled but stopped when they heard a knock at the door. Hermione went to open it and there were Remus and Sirius standing outside her portrait both smiling warmly at her. "Hey Sirius Remus, why don't you guys come in?" Hermione stood aside to let them both pass. "What can I do for you today?" She smiled softly. She liked the 2 marauders, she felt like she gained 2 uncles over the years. They were protective and were there to comfort her in times of stress.

Sirius smiled and hugged Hermione tight. "Well, we just wanted to wish our favourite student lots of luck when singing later on." Hermione pushed Sirius back a bit so she could see his face. "How did you know?"

Remus answered as he hugged her. "Well you might have used an alias but the teachers still knew remember. And we both know you'll do great 'Mione. I heard you sing a million times and you always amaze me with your voice."

Hermione's cheeks started turning red. "Oh thanks guys that means a lot to me." They both winked at her. "Well we better go and help set up, Gryffindor is the last house for the first round so everyone is very excited to see what the brave at heart can do with their voice." Sirius and Remus both kissed Hermione's and Ginny's cheek and left the head dorms.

Hermione looked at Ginny "I'm getting a little nervous."

Ginny smiled "I know 'Mione, but you'll do great. Let's put on the rest of your costume and let's get you ready to kick some butt." Hermione laughed and put on the rest of her costume. She used charms on her hair and eyes to give her icy blue eyes and beautiful auburn curls. She started to pin them up so they would fit under the top hat she was going to wear. The top hat her mother sent her had a peace of black netting that covered her eyes (AN: the same hat Shania Twain wears in the music video). Her mother also send black, silk gloves that reached her elbows, which covered her bare arms. The outfit was completed by a floor length coat that her mother insisted on wearing because it added to the 'surprise' effect. "Hermione, you look so mysterious." Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend. "Now come on we need to put on some make up and get you down stairs."

Hermione sat down in front of her vanity and Ginny started on her make up. After 15 minutes, the light brushing and tweaking stopped. "You can open your eyes and look." Hermione turned towards the mirror. Ginny had given her smoky grey eyeshadow with black winged eye liner. She had peach coloured cheeks and pink glossy lips. "Wow Gin, I'm always going to turn to you for fashion advice."

Ginny smiled "I was expecting that", while she softly nudged Hermione. "Come one diva, we need to get you down stairs. The evening is going to start in 15 minutes."

After she put on some black heels she was ready to go down. She and Ginny were talking softly while descending the stairs. "Hey Ginny! Wait up" Harry was running downstairs. He kissed Ginny's cheek and turned to Hermione, only to pull her into one of his bear hugs. "Good luck 'Mione, I've known since I saw there was a 'Christine' on the signup sheet."

Hermione smiled "I knew that if someone knew it was going to be you Harry."

"Well I just know my friends, what can I say? By the way you look really pretty tonight and I'm sure you'll knock them death".

"Thanks guys, I need to get backstage and prepare. I'll meet you guys after."

The evening started with the nervous little first years so Hermione had to wait a while to finally be called on stage. To not make it obvious to everyone who the candidates were, they mixed all the years so there was no clue in telling who was who. She heard professor Flitwick's voice: "Ladies and gentleman and for the last act of the night for the Gryffindor house here is 'Christine'." She smiled and grabbed the microphone. She took her stand at the back of the podium head down, finger on the edge of her head and gave a small nod, she heard the first notes of the song. A small smile formed on her lips.

 _Let's go girls, come on_

Hermione looked at the crowd and started swaying her hips on the beat.

 _I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright_

 _Gonna let it all hang out_

 _Want to make some noise, really raise my voice_

 _Yeah, I want to scream and shout_

She slowly made her way to the front of the stage and started unbuttoning her floor length coat. She heard whistles and cheers coming from a lot of the guys.

 _No inhibitions, make no conditions_

 _Get a little outta line_

 _I ain't gonna act politically correct_

 _I only want to have a good time_

 _The best thing about being a woman_

 _Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

 _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

 _Men's shirts, short skirts_

 _Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style_

 _Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_

 _Color my hair, do what I dare_

 _Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_

 _Man! I feel like a woman!_

She finally pulled off the coat and thrown it to Harry and Ginny. They were smiling bright and Hermione blew a kiss at them. A lot of wolf whistling followed.

 _The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

 _The chance to get out on the town_

 _We don't need romance, we only want to dance_

 _We're gonna let our hair hang down_

 _The best thing about being a woman_

 _Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

 _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

 _Men's shirts, short skirts_

 _Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

 _Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_

 _Color my hair, do what I dare_

 _Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_

 _Man! I feel like a woman!_

She took of her top hat and thrown it in the public, only for a blushing Neville to catch it. She was smiling at his expression and winked at him.

 _The best thing about being a woman_

 _Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

 _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

 _Men's shirts, short skirts_

 _Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style_

 _Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_

 _Color my hair, do what I dare_

 _Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_

 _Man! I feel like a woman!_

 _I get totally crazy_

 _Can you feel it_

 _Come, come, come on baby_

 _I feel like a woman!_

She ended the song with her fist in the air and the crowd was going wild. Remus and Sirius were out there seats and the rest of the Great Hall soon followed. Hermione started blushing and she took a bow. After she got off the stage she saw Neville waiting for her. Her heart started to beat faster and he was looking at the ground. "Euhm, you threw this my way and I thought you would like it back." Hermione blushed and took the hat from him. "Thanks Neville."

"So we know each other?" He smirked while looking at her blushing face. "Yeah you can say that…" She smiled softly "Well I'll have a lot of fun figuring out who you are." Hermione smiled softly and watched Neville leave. She sighed " I hope you like it once you figure it out…"

"Christine!" Harry and Ginny were making a way for her with her coat and hugged her. "'Mione you were amazing! Who knew you had so much sass." Ginny started laughing and soon the 3 of them couldn't stop. Professor Flitwick coughed. "Oh sorry professor. Am I needed?" Hermione asked. "

"Yes, Miss Christine all the candidates are needed on stage. They are going to announce the ones who can go to the next round." He smiled at Hermione and got back on stage with her following closely.

Professor McGonagall waited for all the students to stop talking before she would announce the winners of this round. "The judges made a decision for the Gryffindor house. The 6 lucky people who get to go through to the next round are: Mister Thomas, Miss Le Fay, Miss Brown, Mister Smith, Miss Christine and Miss Grey." The students were clapping and cheering, Hermione waved at Harry and Ginny with a big smile on her face.

The students all made their way to their common room again but Hermione and Ginny stayed behind a bit. "I already know what song I'm going to sing next" Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, but you'll just have to wait until tomorrow" She made her way to the head girls dorm. "Thanks again Ginny for helping me with this."

"You're welcome Christine" Ginny winked and started to go up to her dorm.

Hermione undressed with a smile on her lips. Maybe Neville was interested in her. The blushing had to mean something right?

She cuddled her pillow in her sleep hoping it was a certain brown haired boy.

* * *

 **Lyrics came from .com (without spaces ofcourse**


	3. Suspicions?

Again, HP isn't mine, neither is Les Misérables. The story isn't going to be super long 2 maybe 3 chapters after this so. It never was a long story in my head but I still hope you'll like it. The thoughts are bold and italic just so you know.

* * *

Suspicions?

The morning after the Gryffindor night of round 1, the only thing people could talk about was who could possibly be Christine. Even Draco Malfoy was curious to know who it was. Hermione sat down opposite to Ginny and Harry, smirking at them. "It's good to know Christine made such an impression." Hermione chuckled softly, but started blushing when Neville plopped down next to her on the bench.

"Hey guys, aren't you curious who that Christine was?" They all smiled while greeting Neville and Harry answered for them. "Well we have a good idea who it is already so not really." Hermione was getting a little flushed with Neville being so close.

She started daydreaming about Neville putting his arms around her and snogging her senseless but once Neville poked her, her daydream was lost to her. She looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes and a faint blush reappeared on her cheeks. "Yes Neville?"

Neville looked at her and one of the corners of his mouth turned up, which made Hermione's heart flutter inside her chest. "Well 'Mione, I was wondering if you wanted to study together this afternoon?"

"Oh sure, why don't you come over to the head dorm's common room, we'll not be disturbed while we're studying. Did you have a specific course in mind or …?"

"No, just thought it would be nice to have some company and it's awfully handy to have the smartest witch of this century close by." He smiled.

Her smile faltered for just a second. **_Of course it's just because you're a bookworm, why else would such a sweet and loving guy want to study with you, you know he'll never love you like you do …_**

"Euh 'Mione, are you okay?" Neville looked at her, a look filled with confusion and concern.

"Oh yeah, I was just lost in thought, I'd love to study together Neville, is one o'clock okay for you?"

"Sure, I'll be there. Is the password still the same?"

"Of course and otherwise I would have told you already." A soft smile graced her lips.

"Well then I'll see you at one o'clock, I need to get to the library first." With a small wave to Harry and Ginny, Neville took off to the library.

Hermione groaned and she plonked her head against the table. She grumbled incoherent sentences and looked up at Ginny, who gave her a little smile. "Now you have a chance to let him see you in another light." Ginny tried to offer, knowing full well that Hermione wasn't that optimistic.

"Don't think so, he just sees me as a friend and lucky for him apparently a smart one." Ginny was ready to reply but Hermione just held up her hand. "Don't bother Gin, I'm just going to the library and then I'm just going to work you know. Oh by the way I have a sketch on how I want the next dress to look like if you don't mind…"

"Of course not 'Mione, let me look at it". On the piece of parchment was a floor length Victorian looking dress. "Wow 'Mione, that's going to be a though one but if I have fabric enough I can definitely make this."

"Well… My mom send enough fabric to make 2 such dresses so don't worry about the fabric. I just don't know which colour yet, baby blue or royal purple."

Harry decided to put his two cents in. "Well you'll look good in both, but I think that the royal purple will make you shine even more." Hermione was pleased with Harry's kind words and Ginny looked at him before giving him a snog. "Wow! No need for that behavior this early in the morning." She laughed when Ginny realised a blushing Harry. "So Gin, you think you can do this?"

Ginny looked at the drawing one more time and looked up into Hermione's pleading eyes. "Of course 'Mione, but I'll have to start tomorrow. It'll take a week, but I like to have more time if something would go wrong." Hermione grabbed her hand and squeezed tight. "Thanks Gin, you are getting a big Christmas present from me this year."

Ginny chuckled "I'm counting on it, now shoo get to the library and work on you 'project', we'll see you later hun." With that Hermione stood up and grabbed her school bag, she made her way up the stairs to the library.

After an hour of book searching and stuffing as many books as she could in her bag she made her way to her dorm to just wind down and maybe sing something. She wasn't a 100 percent sure about what song she was going to sing. The only thing she knew was that she would use 'Les Misérables'. Around half past 12 she finally decided she was going to sing 'On my own'.

After 15 minutes she changed out of her uniform since it wasn't a school day so she put on some comfy jeans and an oversized sweater that left one shoulder bare. She hummed a few songs along with the wireless while getting ready, but couldn't control herself when she heard one of her favourite songs from the musical. She grabbed her brush and started singing along.

When Neville walked into Hermione's common room he heard her singing with passion in her voice and he decided to just sit and listen. He knew that if I made his presence known Hermione would be embarrassed and he liked hearing her sing. She sounded a lot like Christine… He shook his head **_'That couldn't be true. Hermione was his friend, he was lucky that she wanted to be his friend although he wanted more…'_**

 _But the tigers come at night / With their voices soft as thunder_

 _As they tear your hopes apart / As they turn your dreams to shame_

 _He slept a summer by my side / He filled my days with endless wonder_

 _He took my childhood in his stride / But he was gone when autumn came_

 _And still I dream he'll come to me / That we will live the years together_

 _But there are dreams that cannot be / And there are storms we cannot weather!_

 _I had a dream my life would be / So different from this hell I'm living_

 _So different now, from what it seemed / Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

He was sure to make no peep when she was singing but when she stopped he got up and closed the door with a lot of noise and shouted her name. "Hermione? Are you here?" She came down a few seconds later with rather flushed cheeks. "Hey Neville, ready to get to work?"

He looked at her and her obliviousness to her own beauty was a factor that made her even more beautiful. He thought she was a goddess in his presence, but he was sure that he needed to keep admiring her from afar. "Oh yeah sure Hermione, let's get to work so we can do something fun later on." The smile on Hermione's face brightened and they studied for a few hours until it was time for dinner. After playing various games through the night, Hermione finally got to bed with butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

* * *

Lyrics are from www. metrolyrics i-dreamed-a-dream-lyrics-les-miserables


	4. On My Own

**Thanks for the lovely followers of this story. Again, I don't own HP or any of the music that I use so... Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Second round: On my own

Hermione was waiting to get on stage. It was the evening of the second round and she was nervous. Ginny outdone herself once again. The purple gown was shining and fitting her body like a glove. She felt so luxurious and beautiful. Maybe not the best outfit for her song of the evening but she was sure no one would know the outfit of Eponine except Harry and a few other muggleborns so she wanted to feel like a million bucks.

In the past 2 weeks, Ron finally figured out that she was 'Christine' and promised to keep his mouth shut. Despite the chemistry they shared a few years back, they both decided that their friendship was more important and Hermione was glad she didn't lose one of her best friends.

Backstage people were chatting quietly all very nervous for the second round to begin. There were still 24 people in the race to win the contest. 6 of each house and she was so thankful she was still in the race. Although she wanted to hex someone right now. Her day wasn't one of the luckiest ones so she was a little on edge. Neville hadn't looked at her the last few days and avoided her, muttering about 'Christine', what made her a bit cranky and she had just an overall clumsy day. She knew that singing would make her feel better.

Draco Malfoy was watching her. Just her luck that he was one of the contestants from Slytherin. "So Christine, what are you going to sing today? I mean I was very surprised to see you perform that muggle number last time."

"And why the surprise Malfoy? Maybe I just like muggle music better then wizarding music." She smiled sweetly at him and went to a more secluded part, pacing along the wall waiting until it was her turn. Like the first time she was last. She waited until Miss Le Fay, the contestant before her, was done so she could just loose herself in the music. Le Fay was bringing a muggle song, but Hermione didn't recognize it, it sounded very childish so maybe it was better that she didn't know.

"Christine are you ready?" Professor Flitwick asked her. "Oh yes professor I'm ready." She handed over her music and took a few deep breaths and checked if the charm to change her hair and eyes was still effective. She was going to be fine. She knew this number like the back of her hand. But something felt different this time. This song would hold memories, emotions and a little truth.

She had a few crushes over the years and she could relate to Eponine. She too had been overlooked for a more beautiful or popular girl. She hoped deep in her bleeding heart that Neville would be the one to see her as she was and think that she was in fact good enough to gain his affections. A hand on her arm shook her from her thoughts. "Christine it's your turn." Professor Flitwick smiled at her and urged her on stage.

She slowly made her way up those stairs and walked towards the middle of the stage. Her heart was beating fast due to nerves and excitement. She was thrilled to once again show everyone what she was made off. A little sigh escaped her lips and looked across the crowd. Harry, Ginny and Ron were sporting big smiles and stuck up their thumbs. Remus and Sirius were on the edge of their seats and even McGonagall was clearly curious what she was going to perform.

She heard the first few notes of the song. She preferred the real deal and not the cut short version from a movie she'd seen a while back with her mother. (AN: I used the version of the 10th anniversary concert instead of the movie version). She started moving around, walking restless like she didn't know where to go, looking down and letting the music take over. She was waiting for the musical cue to look up and start singing. She knew that it was important for everyone to feel the pain that was written in the vocal cues in the song or the pain Hermione had felt all these years.

 _And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

 _Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to_

 _But now the night is near / And I can make believe he's here_

 _Sometimes I walk alone at night / When everybody else is sleeping_

 _I think of him and then I'm happy/ With the company I'm keeping_

 _The city goes to bed, / And I can live inside my head_

She stopped pacing and straightened her back, she felt like she could conquer the world right now.

 _On my own / Pretending he's beside me_

 _All alone, I walk with him 'til morning_

 _Without him, I feel his arms around me_

When that line came she wrapped her arms around her torso and closed her eyes for just a second. The amount of emotions she put in her song made her get goose bumps on her arms.

 _And when I lose my way I close my eyes / And he has found me_

 _In the rain, the pavement shines like silver / All the lights are misty in the river_

 _In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight / And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

 _And I know it's only in my mind / That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

 _And although I know that he is blind / Still I say there's a way for us_

 _I love him / But when the night is over_

 _He is gone, The river's just a river_

 _Without him, The world around me changes_

 _The trees are bare and everywhere / The streets are full of strangers..._

 _I love him / But every day I'm learning_

 _All my life, I've only been pretending_

 _Without me, His world will go on turning_

 _A world that's full of happiness / That I have never known_

Tears started filling up her eyes and a single tear made it down her cheek when she started whispering.

 _I love him..._

Her singing growing stronger every time she repeated that sentence.

 _I love him..._

She looked directly at Neville and felt her heart pounding like mad in her chest while she belted out her confession once again.

 _I love him..._

She sighed before singing the last sentence. So delicate and pure she told whole Hogwarts what she was feeling for Neville and he didn't even realise it.

 _But only on my own..._

When she finished her song the Great Hall remained silent for a few minutes. Hermione didn't know if that silence was good or bad. But then everybody started clapping and cheering, she could swear she saw McGonagall wiping away a stray tear. She turned around and left the stage.

She wiped away her own tear and sighed. She was good enough she knew that but still feelings of doubt filled her head. Everyone here was good, everyone had a certain edge and she just hoped she was good enough to let them see what she could do. If she won she would finally muster up the courage to ask Neville out on a Hogsmeade date. She knew that he would think of it as a friend's thing but she couldn't resist thinking about him, walking around with her, brushing hands and maybe a few stolen glances.

"Christine?" She looked up into grey eyes. "Yes Draco?"

"We need to get on stage, by the way you sounded pretty good." A small smile graced her lips _**oh if he only knew who he was saying it to.**_ They silently got back to the stage and walked on the stage again to join the rest of the group. McGonagall slowly stood up from behind the judges table and the students quickly quieted down and looked at her awaiting the results.

"The students who are still competing for the finale are: Mister Malfoy, Miss Bones, Miss Le Fay, Mister Thomas, Miss Green, Mister Flinch-Fletchley, Miss Padma Patil and Miss Christine. We also want to let the finalists know that if they get to the final three they will need to perform another song so please make sure you have two songs prepared for the next round. The next round will be in two weeks. Congratulations and may the best performer win."

Hermione rushed off stage to get to Ginny and Harry. Ron was probably comforting Lavender because she didn't get to the next round. "Wow Christine you were amazing, you brought tears to my eyes." Ginny said when she hugged Hermione. In the meantime Remus and Sirius had joined their little group. "You were fantastic, kitten." Sirius tucked away a stubborn curl and hugged her close.

She heard someone cough behind her and she slowly turned around, Neville was behind her. "Hey Christine I just wanted to congratulate you. You sang beautifully." Hermione blushed and looked at the ground. "Thanks Neville, that's very sweet of you." The little group made their way up the stairs, Ginny and Hermione falling behind. Hermione slipped away before Neville knew that she was the head girl. She finally crawled into her four poster bed and snuggled under her blanket, falling fast asleep.

* * *

 ** _www. metrolyrics on-my-own- lyrics-les-miserables_**


	5. Finale

**After this chapter there's just one more. Again I don't own HP or any songs used in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Finale

The night for the finale Ginny, Harry, Sirius and Remus all gathered in the head dorms common room to watch the secret outfits Hermione's mother sent for the big finale. "Are you guys ready?" She shouted from behind the bath room door. They smiled and Ginny shouted back "yeah show us!"

Hermione came out of the bath room with a seventies style wrap dress that stopped at her knees showed off her long legs and with a high neckline, in a deep green colour. She smiled as everyone looked her up and down and complemented her figure. The dress left little to the imagination. "Where did your mother get that dress?" Ginny asked really examining the dress. "Well it was hers when she was my age and because she knew what songs I wanted to perform she thought that her old dress would fit perfectly with one of the song." She brushed off some of the dust on her dress.

Ginny smiled "Go show us the other one then. I need to see what I couldn't make." She pouted but didn't mean it. "Oh Gin you know that you are brilliant with scissors and a needle." Hermione turned around and got in the bathroom.

Sirius softly whispered to Remus but Ginny caught his words: "Hermione is becoming a really beautiful young woman to bad Neville doesn't realise yet." Remus chuckled softly "Do I need to get jealous of Hermione?" Sirius give him a soft peck on his lips. "Of course not my big bad wolf. You know you're the only one for me" Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius's waist and pulled him closer. (AN: couldn't help myself!)

Hermione slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out into the common room. She was dressed in a royal looking wedding dress. The bodice was very fitted and showed off her tiny waist. The skirt was big and full. The bodice was covered in lace detailing with pearls and rhinestones making the dress look even more delicate. Hermione was biting on her lower lip because no one had said a word since she came out of the bathroom. "Is it that hideous?"

They all quickly told her she looked like a beautiful queen. Harry came up to her and hugged her tight, whispering softly in her ear "Neville won't know what hit him." He gave her an encouraging smile and sat back down next to Ginny.

"This is the dress for if I make it to the last three finalists." Sirius piped up "which I'm sure you'll be a part off. Minnie loves it when you sing and she was moved with your performance in the second round. I saw her crying!" "Well I hope I can make her cry once more then" Hermione chuckled. She went back into the bathroom to get out of that spectacular dress and back into her sweat pants and oversized sweater.

"You know that if you win that you'll need to show the school who you are right?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded. "I was counting on it, wouldn't want people to keep thinking Ginny is Christine even though she has been in the audience every single round. And I want people to know I can be more than just a bookworm. So even if I didn't have to I would have revealed myself."

"Well kitten you need a good night's rest. The finale starts tomorrow at five. The staff decided to throw a party for the winner afterwards so we could all celebrate the talent we have here." Ginny and Harry smiled, they were in for a party. Hermione chuckled "Well you two wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you?" Sirius feigned innocence "Who us? No of course not kitten it was all Flitwick's idea." He smiled. After a bit more talking the two couples made their way out of the common room and Hermione made her way up to her bed to make sure she was well rested for the finale tomorrow.

Hermione was pacing in her room in her deep green dress and vintage black pumps. Just 15 minutes longer and the finale would start. She was waiting for Harry and Ginny to come pick her up. She checked in the mirror for the last time. She had pinned up her auburn hair and added a black winged liner on her eyelids to complete her look. Someone knocked at her door and she grabbed her wand, putting it in the garter belt under her dress. Harry was waiting for her and offered his arm. He knew that Hermione liked the extra support when wearing heels. She didn't need it but the moving stairs were a bit tricky on heels so the more secure she felt the better. Ginny was already waiting in the Great Hall. "Ginny has got your dress with her because we'll know that you'll need it." Harry squeezed her hand softly and she smiled brightly at him. "I'm just a little nervous."

"You'll do fine hun." He pecked her cheek as they reached back stage. "I know you'll do great, now don't stress and I'll see you in 15 minutes. I'll be the one cheering you on like the greatest goofball in the world." Hermione smiled at him and gave his hand a soft squeeze. She went backstage and prepared herself. Ginny came backstage and whispered something to Hermione. "My family is here, apparently they invited friends and family from the candidates but your parents couldn't come." "Oh I know it's their anniversary but I promised my mom I would let someone tape it and Harry said he would do it." Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione. "We are all so proud of you, I'm very excited to hear what you are going to perform." "Well I can tell it's one of my mom's favourites." Hermione smiled.

Ginny pouted "Not fair! Why can't I know?" Hermione laughed at Ginny looking so moody. "Because I want to surprise you too but I promise you you'll enjoy it." Ginny smiled "well ok I'm going back there and make sure Harry tapes the whole thing. Break a leg hun."

Hermione turned around and made her way to the stage, this time she wouldn't be the last one to perform. She was smiling when she heard Dean rapping a well-known muggle song: Gangsta's paradise. She was cheering for him when he came off stage and congratulated him with his awesome performance. "Thanks Christine good luck with your performance." He smiled at her.

Hermione made her way to the stage and got up the stairs. She turned her back to the audience while looking up at the ceiling and softly started singing without any back up music.

 _Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue / Like I always do_

 _'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

The music started and Hermione started swaying with her hips. She turned around before she started singing again. The cd she picked to use had the backing vocals so she smiled at people looking around when they heard the extra voices.

 _I was sick and tired of everything / When I called you last night from Glasgow_

 _All I do is eat and sleep and sing / Wishing every show was the last show (Wishing every show was the last show)_

 _So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming (Glad to hear you're coming)_

 _Suddenly I feel all right (And suddenly it's gonna be)_

 _And it's gonna be so different / When I'm on the stage tonight_

 _Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

 _Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Feeling like a number one_

 _Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Like I always do (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

She was using the whole of stage and winked at Fred and George looking at her with open mouths. They knew it was Hermione but they didn't think she would be that good. Her face was lighting up with sheer joy and she danced around on stage, a lot of the males in Hogwarts thought she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.

 _Facing twenty thousand of your friends / How can anyone be so lonely_

 _Part of a success that never ends / Still I'm thinking about you only (Still I'm thinking about you only)_

 _There are moments when I think I'm going crazy (Think I'm going crazy)_

 _But it's gonna be alright (You'll soon be changing everything)_

 _Everything will be so different / When I'm on the stage tonight_

 _Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

 _Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Feeling like a number one_

 _Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Like I always do (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

 _So I'll be there when you arrive / The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_

 _And when you take me in your arms_

She was looking at Neville, while she wrapped her free arm (the other one was holding the microphone) around her and swayed her hips a little harder

 _And hold me tight / I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

 _Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

 _Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Feeling like a number one_

 _Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Like I always do (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Lights are gonna find me Shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

 _Feeling like a number one_

She was looking at a beaming Harry and Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys looked kind of baffled at her amazing singing voice. Cheering and wolf whistles all around, she left the stage and began pulling out her hairpins. They hurt her scalp. Running her slender fingers through her hair while walking around the room. She had to wait two more songs to know if she was in the final three or not. She hoped she was if the reaction of the audience was something to go on. Draco was next and he was singing a slow ballad from the 'Weird Sisters'. All the girls were screaming at him and wanted to get on stage. Hermione was laughing at Draco trying to get away from Pansy who was a little over the top in her adoration. Miss Le Fay was the last one but Hermione didn't think she was that good. She had chosen a song out of her range. Hermione hoped that she could sing one more song. She was enjoying sharing her talent with others.

Professor Flitwick came into the backstage area and called all the finalists to him. "You are expected on stage, they have chosen the three last contestants."

Hermione got out on stage and there was some cheering coming from her right. When she looked at who was cheering that loud, she was looking at the Weasleys and Harry smiling at her and waving, blowing kisses at her. She smiled at them, especially at Fred and George who were declaring their undying love for her while Angeline and Katie were watching at them with raised eyebrows.

Sirius was the one standing up now to announce the last three contestants. "We have chosen Mister Malfoy, Mister Thomas and Miss Christine as the last three candidates. You have 30 minutes to prepare and talk to your friends and family before the last performance begins."

Hermione was smiling at him as he winked at her. She descended the stairs and the Weasleys were waiting for her a little further backstage, Ginny was there with her other dress.

Mrs Weasley hugged her tight "I'm so proud of you my darling. You really have the voice of an angel." She kissed Hermione on her forehead.

All the Weasleys told Hermione how much they enjoyed her performance. She got hugged and kissed and squeezed until there were just 10 minutes left. "I'm sorry guys, I need to get into my other dress. I'll see you after the last performance ok?" Ginny shooed all of her brothers out and told them and Harry to get back to their seats.

Ginny and Mrs Weasley stayed to help Hermione in her dress.

"5 more minutes and you need to be ready" Professor Flitwick called out. Ginny was brushing out Hermione's hair before putting it in a bun with a few curls framing her face. "Oh before I forget, I snatched this from your room this morning so I was sure that you wore it on your big performance." She smiled as she put on Hermione's necklace. It was a silver dainty necklace with a ruby heart pendant on it. The heart was surrounded by little diamonds. She looked up at Ginny with a heartfelt smile. "Thanks Gin, now my parents are here with me." After a last hug from Ginny and Mrs Weasley, Hermione was ready for her final performance. The two boys already went so she was last once again. She lifted up her skirt and she made her way up the stairs. She stayed at the end of the stage so she was in the dark. The music started and for the last time she started to sing with all the passion she had in her.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly /When we've said goodbye_

 _Remember me, once in a while / Please, promise me you'll try_

She slowly made her way to the front of the stage. She was looking at the crowd again and everyone was silently staring at her.

 _When you find that once again you long / To take your heart back and be free_

 _If you ever find a moment / Spare a thought for me_

She saw Neville sitting right in front of her and their eyes met. She held his gaze while singing for him, hoping he would know her feelings.

 _We never said "our love was evergreen" / Or "as unchanging as the sea"_

 _But if you can still remember, Stop and think of me_

 _Think of all the things / We've shared and seen_

 _Don't think about the way / Things might have been_

 _Think of me, think of me waking /Silent and resigned_

 _Imagine me trying too hard /To put you from my mind_

 _Recall those days, look back on all those times /Think of the things we'll never do_

 _There will never be a day /When I won't think of you_

There was a musical intermezzo because she didn't have a Raoul singing it with her. But when she looked at Neville again he was mouthing the words to her. She was surprised he knew it by heart but she was delighted none the less.

 _Long ago, it seemed so long ago / How young and innocent we were_

 _She may not remember me, But I remember her_

She knew her part was coming up again and prepared her for it. She looked into those hazel eyes and drowned in them.

 _Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade / They have their seasons, so do we_

 _But please promise me that sometimes / You will think_

 _Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah_

When she got to that part, she was thankful for this experience and extended her arm, as to grab something. She put her hand on her heart for the last two words.

 _Of me!_

She slowly lowered her hand with the mic in it but couldn't stop staring into Neville's beautiful eyes. When people began to cheer and clap for her, she snapped out of her daze and made it of the stage, her cheeks flushed from the obvious interest in Neville. She wasn't ashamed of her crush but she didn't want him to feel awkward.

After 15 minutes of talking, the judges decided on a winner. They came down to the stage and stood with the three finalists on stage. "We, the judges, want to award 75 house points and the free pass to Hogsmeade to Christine. Now we all know Christine is an alias so we will ask Christine to show us who she really is." McGonagall looked at her and nodded.

Hermione grabbed her wand and cancelled the charms she put on her hair and eyes. She heard gasps coming from the audience and people were murmuring. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around facing Draco. "Well done Hermione, it was a pleasure losing to you." He said as he shook her hand. Dean gave her a big hug and told her how beautiful she looked.

When they got off stage Neville was waiting for her. "Hey 'Mione, you sure looked beautiful out there." He hugged her really tight and gently caressed her back. She felt so safe in his arms and wished it never stopped. He let go of her. "So you can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, that's cool."

"Well Neville, I was wondering…" She blushed and looked down. Why was she so nervous? As Christine she could sing of all her desires for him and put her heart on the line. But as Hermione she felt so vulnerable and afraid for rejection.

He softly grabbed her hand to shake her out of her thoughts but quickly released her hand again. "Yeah 'Mione?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me… you know as friends." She cringed at herself. **_Why did she have to ruin it for herself! Of course he wouldn't go on a date with her but now she set herself up on having nog chance of actually holding his hand for longer than a few seconds._**

Neville was looking at her, one of his sexy half smiles on his lips. "Euh Neville, do you want to go?"

"Oh, of course 'Mione. I always like going with you. We can go after breakfast if you want. She smiled and nodded. As Hermione made her way to the Weasleys a small smile graced her lips.

* * *

 **Got the lyrics from the website metrolyrics  
**


	6. It's a date

**That was my story. Hope you enjoyed it and maybe I'll post another one in the near future.**

 **Have a lovely day**

* * *

It's a date!

The next morning Hermione was nervously going through her wardrobe looking for something warm and comfy but still making her feel beautiful. She went with a soft jersey dress in a black vintage pattern. The sleeves covered most of her arms and the dress had a V-neck showing of her collarbones and a hint of cleavage. She paired that with a warm grey cardigan that came mid-thigh. After picking out shoes she made her way down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. As she made her way down she heard someone calling her name. Neville was waving at her and she waited for him to catch up. He was wearing a dark grey jeans with a white shirt. He was holding his black sweater in his hand. "Wow 'Mione, you look very beautiful" And in the spur of the moment he just gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione started blushing and smiled up at him. "Well I'm not the only one, Neville you look so handsome. I think I'll need to defend you from all the girls that will be at your feet once we reach the Great Hall." They made their way down and sat next to each other at the table across from Harry and Ginny. "Hey guys, so what are you two up to today?" Neville asked while putting some food on his plate.

"Well you know doing some homework, a bit of snogging, maybe a bit of flying,… who knows?" Harry shrugged with a smirk on his lips. Hermione laughed at Ginny's face. "Harry since you are so sure we were going to snog, maybe I just need to let you feel what it's like to not kiss me for the next few days." Ginny glared at Harry. "Oh come on Gin, you know I was joking it's our friends they know we can survive without being lip locked 24/7." She huffed but at the end of breakfast she gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

Hermione patiently waited for Neville to finish his breakfast and was looking at the other tables. Some of the other students waved at her or smiled. But one that surprised her the most was Malfoy. Sure he had shaken her hand the night before but it still surprised her that he was being that enjoyable. A hand on her fore arm got her out of her thoughts and Neville was looking at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione nodded at him and slowly stood from the benches. After saying goodbye to their friends and announcing their leave to the headmistress they left for Hogsmeade. On the way there, they were talking about an array of subjects but Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the closeness of his hand to hers. **_Maybe I need to just grab it and see how he reacts? Maybe it's not that bad? Maybe he sees it as a friendly act? Come on Hermione grow some balls and just grab his hand! You know yours are cold and maybe he can warm them up._**

Hermione bit her lower lip and slowly stretched out her hand to grab his hand. She felt him squeeze her hand shortly and as she looked up she saw him smiling at her. His hands was big compared to hers but they were a perfect fit. His hands were soft and warm. She slowly slid her fingers between his, entwining them and slowly rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand.

 ** _Oh my god! He hasn't pulled back his hand, why didn't I do this sooner. Gods I need to stop doubting myself. Maybe, just maybe he wanted this to happen to? No, no we're not going to go there just be glad you can hold his hand and we'll see what today brings._**

"So Hermione where do you want to go first? I don't think you'll want to visit the Quidditch shop?" She laughed. "No not really, I just want to walk around a bit and maybe visit Zonkos, Honeydukes and Scrivenshaft." Neville was looking at her with one raised eyebrow. "No visiting the bookstore, you surprise me Granger." She laughed "Well I thought that was already implied when you accepted my offer to accompany me here." They both started laughing and Neville was content to let Hermione drag him where ever she wants to. "Ok 'Mione, lead the way."

They started their day with a visit to Zonkos for a few bits and pieces for Ron and Harry, who begged her for a refill on their products. The next shop they visited was Honeydukes. Hermione was looking at some sweets for her parents when Neville spotted some of Hermione's favourite candies. He decided he wanted to thank her for taking him here, so while Hermione was still perusing the candies he walked up to the counter to pay for his gift. After 10 minutes Hermione finally made a decision and paid for her candies.

They just walked around after that. Window shopping, holding hands, talking and laughing. Neville felt so lucky to be with her alone, they always had a good friendship but still he wanted more. Hermione was kind, smart, funny and so bloody gorgeous. Who wouldn't want her? He looked at her as she was telling him stories from her singing lessons she took as a child and how she loved to sing and make people forget their sorrows.

After walking around for what felt like hours they decided to stop at the Three Broomsticks for some lunch. After both choosing a hearty grilled cheese sandwich, they waited for their food. Neville was looking at Hermione's hand that was resting on the table. He wanted to grab it and run his thumb across her knuckles. Her oh so beautiful hand. Neville decided to distract himself with asking Hermione a few questions. "Why did you enter with an alias?"

Hermione looked up, she didn't expect that question. "Because I wanted to show people what I can do and surprise them. Everybody thinks I'm just a book worm that helps Ron, Harry and you with your homework. That studying is the only thing I'm good at and I wanted to prove them wrong." Hermione kept looking down at the table when she heard Neville softly murmuring. "I've always known there is so much more to you then just your thirst for knowledge. You are kind and lovely and you made an eleven year old boy feel like he belonged." He looked up and their eyes met. Hermione's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Oh Neville, you're so sweet. I'm sure that witches will fight to be with you, hell I've seen people already fight about you."

"But I don't want them… I want someone I know, someone I trust." Hermione's cheeks heated up. **_Was he talking about me? Surely not! Maybe he's talking about Luna, no that can't be she's with Zabini, but still he could have a crush on her._**

They kept talking about the competition and sorts long after they finished eating. "Well maybe we need to get back to the castle, it's getting late." Neville said when he stood from his end of the table and extended his hand to her. She smiled and grabbed his hand softly, entwining their fingers almost immediately. Hermione was sad that she didn't have the nerve to kiss him all day long but she needed to know what he felt.

 ** _Come on Granger you can do this. Do what all those women do in those sappy romance novels pretend to trip and watch him wrap his arms around you. You'll get lost in his eyes and just lean up and kiss him! Come on kiss him I know you want to. His lips are…_**

Too busy thinking, Hermione didn't notice the large branch in the way and she didn't need to pretend, because she actually tripped. Strong arms encircled her waist and made sure she didn't fall. "Are you ok 'Mione?" She looked up and nodded, looking into his hazel eyes. His eyes were filled with concern and could that be love? Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down a bit so she could reach his lips. Their lips brushed against each other. Neville looked shocked, but when Hermione wanted to pull away his hand made his way up to the side of her neck and kept her head in place. His lips applied gentle pressure on her own. Her hands running through his hair while deepening the kiss. She felt like she was on fire. His arms around her made her feel so safe and his lips, oh his lips knew how to make her feel loved. He slowly broke the kiss and rested his fore head against hers. "Wow."

Hermione giggled "You can say that again… I've wanted to that since forever."

Neville looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "Then why didn't you? I've been hoping you'd do that since second year."

"I was hoping that if I hinted it enough as Christine you would know that I wanted you just as badly."

Hermione smiled at Neville's surprised face. His lips curled in one of his heart stopping smiles. "Well I was hoping that Christine liked me but couldn't stop thinking of you when she sang to me. I knew it was you since our study gathering. I heard you singing when I was 5 minutes early at your dorm." Hermione smiled and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. The competition had giving everything she had hoped for. A chance to prove herself but more importantly, a chance to prove her love.

The End.


End file.
